


Purblind

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [334]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva and Tony are undercover as lovers. Gibbs doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/31/2000 for the word [purblind](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/31/purblind).
> 
> purblind  
> Having greatly reduced vision.  
> Lacking in insight or discernment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #055 Jealousy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Purblind

Gibbs could barely contain his jealousy as he stared at DiNozzo and David’s undercover act. If he weren’t at work and needing to back them up, he’d have been sending his fist through the wall in a jealous rage. While he knew Tony was a lady’s man and as such would never be interested him, it didn’t stop him from getting jealous of Ziva even pretending to be his lover.

Gibbs purblind jealousy made it impossible for him to see that Tony actually returned his feelings. While it was true that Tony hid his feelings, if you looked it was rather obvious that he was far more focused on Gibbs than any of his so called dates or lovers even Ziva, but Gibbs could not see that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
